


all of you is moving

by Jessicaa



Category: Blaseball
Genre: Gen, Grand Unslam, Minific, Unlimited Tacos (Blaseball Team), Unmasoning, Wyatt Masoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicaa/pseuds/Jessicaa
Summary: minific/ramble about the unlimited tacos throughout the Season 3 Elections that I may or may not add to
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	all of you is moving

Positive Looping/Amplification/Screeching

* * *

What does it feel like to be Feedbacked?

To be plucked off the mound off the field off the plate and to be handed the opposing team's jersey and to have everyone go with it? 

To be the only one on the team (now your team) struggling to ground yourself struggling to brush the turf's infill off your hands struggling to get that shrill tapping at the back of your mind to leave you alone? 

This is your new team new city new family, no questions asked, this is what you signed up for? 

But at least you're supported by the people already there who help you find family in what you lost, right?

That’s something, right?

* * *

When an entire team is Feedbacked at once there is no foundation, because the people are the same, they are still your family, but no one understands why or what or for how much longer the spinning the straining the screeching would last and they can’t help you.

The team sat in the locker room watching the Elections roll in, and in an instant their consciousness was one, their words combined, and they just didn't _quite_ feel whole.

All the Wyatt Masons, really, were just an outline, and they could feel themselves becoming emptier every day, lifting up up up out no longer themselves until a cold static grounded them to glued them to Feedbacked them back to Los Angel ~~es~~ i.

Wyatt Mason, it's important to note, was gone. Not replaced, rather dispersed across the team for reasons outside of athletic talent. Nobody knew why, they all just knew that their friend was gone and yet they were their friend?

Wyatt Glover could barely speak its confusion, reorganized by a cruel, infinite hand deep inside the Tear, stitches bursting head pounding limbs loose name ~~Wyatt Mason~~ ; nobody knew if it was okay but they couldn't do anything either way. Was it even Glover who was put through surgery once twice thrice or was that part of it it's piece of Wyatt Mason or was that someone from the Tear? 

For ~~Wyatt Mason~~ Wyatt Dovenpart themself, Feedback wasn't an ordeal. It's not like they would have been there for the team had they not been the League's Feedback test subjects anyways. Dovenpart didn't talk to the team they didn't look at the team they didn't smile at ~~Wyatt Mason~~ the child they helped raise since game seventy-three, because his Dad would pretend its fine that his kid was fading in and out of physicality and he would pretend it wasn't at least partially Dovenpart’s fault and he would _try_ to help the two stay close because he needed the help even if he pretended he didn't. 

To Dovenpart, the Masoning wasn't anything new, that is, when their sense of self was already lacking, they were being tugged on from every side pulling them into the Cities into the Tear into the Bridge their hands were already crystallized from the pressure of game seventy-three. Half of their old body was absorbed into the Tear, and it was screaming and thrashing to be reunited and placed home, but it was stuck above the city and Dovenpart remained hollow and itching for something to make them whole or to make them gone, at this point it would just be easier to finish Tearing them apart why didn't the Masoning let them leave why didn't why why theydidnt mean to whydi

* * *

User error resulted in Feedback of the entire Los Angeles Tacos roster, they were freed from the collective they may as well have caused, but oh now Wyatt Mason is gone oh Glover can't hold the ball anymore that won't be good for their already meager record oh Dovenpart didn't get their individuality back they won't speak whose eyes are those oh they're from the Tear I guess.

At least they aren't all Wyatt Mason now, _most_ of them are back in their bodies, 

at least they're all still a family, still one team,

right?


End file.
